


Nothing

by Stephanie0208



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gen, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208
Summary: It before John Watson's wedding and the thought in the detective's mind.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> It is a short story in my mind and I write it down. If you find some mistakes, please let me know. I sincerely hope you will like it.

Nothing

He wakes up and immediately realize that his roommate has left, just giving him a lot of lonely night. After a while, he finally open his eyes, which was filled with beautiful sky, but cannot be seen anything now. He tries to devoted himself into his personal Mind Palace, in order to escape something that will makes him sad, but cannot. He cannot help thinking the wedding after a few hours, the wedding, John’s wedding.

Sherlock don’t know why he have that strange feeling, because he hate all the emotions, and he insists that all of them will destroy a person. Yes, destroy.

Especially afraid, he never be afraid of anyone or anything, even if when he faced to James Moriarty. “Strange, isn’t it?” He thinks about John, looking at the crescent. It looks like a hook, and maybe it will catch him. He tries to fall asleep, again and again, but he unexpectedly thinks about the War in Afghanistan. He knows a little about it, he just cares about John.

When Sherlock listens to the whistle, he finally realizes he is alone, again. The formal dress on the wall is very beautiful, Sherlock thinks. Sherlock is John’s best friend and best man, but he don’t like this identity. They have experienced a lot, the Baskerville Hall, the Woman, the Reichenbach Falls and so on, but he feels he is not familiar with John NOW.

The wedding can’t be more successful, Sherlock thinks, as John’s Best Man. Sherlock listens to their sincere oath, and he do think it’s just a common process. Sherlock always thinks that all the emotions, such as love and care, are harmful to him. All in all, caring has no advantages.

But he is wrong.

Now although he is Sherlock, who is considered as the best and the wisest man in the world by John, he can’t describe how he feel. He can still remember the John’s voice, he said they are best friends. Yes, best friend, just best friend.

The dancing party begins. With the beautiful lights around the house, the atmosphere is nice and warm. Sherlock thinks that he can do nothing but give them a violin music that is written by himself, maybe it will be the music that he dislikes, because it is a music about John and Mary. Then before all the guests, he makes the first and last oath. The voice sounds a little could but nobody finds that.

Sherlock doesn’t know the reason he stays here, so he leaves a envelope to his friend and leaves the house. It is the best ending, he thinks. It is cold outside, the best detective turns up his collar.


End file.
